Core C personnel provide outstanding stafistical and methodological consulting, and they generate new knowledge by helping biomedical and behavioral researchers develop the best approaches to solving data analytic problems that limit their wori<. "Generative" solutions are distinguished from "state of the art." "State of the art" refers to most advanced solutions known to expert researchers. "Generative" solutions push beyond the state of the art with novel solutions. Tmly generative wori^ may lead to published articles in methods journals. (See publications by Core 0 fomner and cun-ent consultants Jennifer Blackiford, Chun Li, Jon Tapp, and Lily Wang in the publication list in Section C3.5.3.5) As the complexity of modem research has inaeased, specialized statistical assistance has become mandatory for most researchers. When joumal reviewers are the first to notice problems in design or analysis, it is often too late to solve them. Core 0 personnel help investigators begin their research with up-to-date designs and analytic plans. Core C operates within a highly collaborative environment that facilitates the use of the most sophisticated application of stafistical and database management methodologies and that generates new analytical strategies and methodologies. Core personnel have expertise in observational methodologies, bio- and behavioral statistics, statisfical genefics, experimental design, and multivariate statistics. The Core's expertise is reinforced by close collaboration with the Department of Biostatistics at the Vanderbilt University School of Medicine. One of the most significant changes instituted in Core 0 since the 2003 P30 review of the Core is increased collaboration with the Department of Biostatisfics. VanderiDilt's School of Medicine created the Department of Biostatistics in September 2003. In doing so, Vanderbilt made a major funding commitment to build a worid-class department that will include a doctoral-level PhD program in 2010. Chaired by Frank E. Harwell, Jr., PhD, who also serves as Director of Core C, this department has excepfional institutional support. The vision for biostatisticians in the Department is that they become statistical scientists who are on the forefront of biomedical research and who contribute to the body of knowledge in medicine and in biostatistics. Historically, the VKC had noted strengths in stafistical analysis related to human behavioral studies;however, in 2003, the NICHD P30 review panel noted shortcomings in biomedical statistical expertise. To address this need, the VKC and Biostatisfics initiated a partnership in 2004 by including two PhD biostatisticians with expertise in biological and genetic data analysis in Core C (Wang and Li). The appointment of Frank Han-ell as Director of Core C In 2006 further cemented the partnership. This relationship between the VKC and the Department of Biostatistics has been mutually beneficial. The Department has extended its original role beyond medical research to include a large number of multidisciplinary and translational research collaborations, and the VKC has strengthened its administrative leadership and its ability to provide high-quality biostatistical support to investigators. VKC invesfigators and trainees participate in workshops offered by Core C and in a daily walk-in clinic implemented by the Department of Biostatistics, with partners that include the VKC. Evidence of this productive, interactive relationship appears in co-authored publications, wori<shops, and training sessions that have been enriching the community of VKC investigators. As an illustration of the effectiveness of the changes since 2003, the number of VKC investigators served each quarter almost doubled between 2003 and 2006. Moreover, there is a balanced distribution of ufilization of Core C services between VKC behavioral and biomedical researchers.